Tenipuri Crack Pairings: challenges and drabbles
by terminal insanity
Summary: a place for all the pairings that i don't normally write. for fic challenges and crack pair drabbles. CHAP 2: SHINJIJACKAL - CHOCOLATE
1. Yukimura X Marui: cake

**A/N:**

For once, this isn't going at the bottom of my fic. I think I'll explain several things before I go on to the actual fic itself. Firstly, this is the result of a multitude of fic challenges during an MSN convo. This is xiaoj's challenge to me: Yukimura/Marui, with a theme of cake. However, SanaYuki writer that I am, it eventually turned into a SanaYuki fic anyway. () but at least there's the smidgen of YukiBunta-ness… I _tried_… ()()()() and now, on to the fic.

* * *

Yukimura scowled at his book, not caring that he had been staring at the same page for over ten minutes. After all, it wasn't like he was actually _reading_ it. He idly flipped the pages of the book, staring at the words. Nothing went in, nothing registered, the words were just black shapes on the paper. Frustrated, he placed his bookmark between the pages and closed the book shut with a sharp snap. He resisted the urge to slam the book down on his bedside table, managing to place it down gently instead.

"What's Atobe got that _I_ don't? Besides lots of money and that stupid mole, I mean," he muttered to himself. "He's arrogant, he's self-centred, and he's an absolute _bore_." Yukimura wondered when things had gotten so bad that he had to talk to himself for company.

"Okay, so maybe it's not like he's actually _going out_ with that diva, but still, why the hell does a visit to Hyotei take precedence over visiting _me_?" Yukimura scowled at the framed print of a dark, mystical garden that hung over the study desk. There was nothing handy at his bed, aside from his book which he didn't want to damage. But if there _had_ been, well, he might very well have thrown it at the wall—not at the print, for that had been a gift from Sanada, and annoyed as he was, he didn't want to damage it.

"And why does the _whole_ team have to follow him there anyway? It's not even for practice purposes. Renji would have told me."

He picked up a sky-blue fish plush toy from his nest of pillows and blankets, and poked at one of its plastic eyes. Like the print, the fish had also been a gift from Sanada. They had decided to humour Kirihara one day, and followed the boy to an arcade, where their kouhai had insisted that the UFO toys were uncatchable, that not even Sanada could catch one. Sanada, not one to ignore such a blatant challenge, then promptly decided to prove Kirihara wrong. The fish had been his fifth attempt.

Yukimura managed a small smile from the memory. Sanada had actually succeeded on his first try, catching a sunny orange crab. Said crab was lost somewhere amongst the pillows. He'd made a passing comment that the blue fish was cute, and after returning from watching Kirihara pummel an opponent in a fighting game, Sanada had presented him with the grinning blue fish.

"Sanada, you're such an idiot, do you know that? I can't believe you forgot that today's the anniversary of the first time we met. You always bring me somewhere interesting on this day, and we'd spend the whole day there. Stupid Sanada." Yukimura tossed the blue fish aside, onto a pillow. "Stupid Atobe."

After about half an hour, he was more or less done with his moping and was ready to go celebrate their anniversary on his own, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Seiichi, you have a visitor!" His mother called from outside the door.

Oh, had Sanada remembered after all? Yukimura tried to neaten his sheets as much as possible, and grabbed his book, flipping it open to where the bookmark was. "Come in," he said, his voice nonchalant.

"Yukimura! How are you?" Yukimura looked up sharply from the book that he wasn't reading. That was _not_ Sanada.

"M-Marui?"

Marui grinned. "I overheard Sanada tell Yanagi that you haven't felt too good the past few days, so I decided to check up on you." He raised his hand to show Yukimura the small pastry box that he was holding. "I brought something to cheer you up!"

He bounded over, and upset as Yukimura was, he couldn't help but smile. Marui was such a sweet person. He already knew what was inside the box, but it was the thought that counted. He replaced his book on the table.

Marui sat down at the edge of the bed, beside Yukimura, and opened the box. "Look, I brought you a slice of strawberry cake!" He took out the little plastic fork provided in the box and handed both items over to Yukimura. "I'm sure you'll feel better after eating some. It's _really_ good."

Yukimura sliced off a corner of the cake and popped it into his mouth. The cake seemed to melt in his mouth, the taste of strawberries spreading throughout his mouth. He smiled. "It's very nice, Bunta. You have excellent taste in cakes, as usual."

"Hah! Buchou, you need never doubt my choice in sweets. Eat, eat!"

Yukimura laughed, and did as his tensai requested. It really _was_ a very nice cake. It wasn't too sweet, and the strawberries used tasted very fresh. There wasn't too much cream, and the strawberries were abundant, unlike some cakes, which were more flour and egg than anything else. He glanced at Marui, after his third bite, and found the redhead staring longingly at the cake. He smiled and held the fork out to Marui.

"Ne, Bunta, have some. It was so nice of you to let me try it."

Marui opened his mouth to protest, no matter how half-heartedly, but Yukimura had already sliced off a bit of cake and was now touching the morsel to Marui's lips.

"Be a good boy and listen to your buchou," Yukimura insisted with a smile. "Go on. You can have the rest. I shouldn't eat so much cake when I'm not feeling so well."

Marui ate the offered bite, and grinned. "Really? I can have the rest?"

"Sure." Yukimura held the box of partially-eaten cake out to Marui. "Consider it an order from your buchou."

Marui all but grabbed the box from his buchou, who watched with a pleased smile as he proceeded to fairly _inhale_ the cake. There was a faint buzz that signalled that Yukimura had just received a message on his cell phone. Marui glanced up from the cake as Yukimura scanned the message. And then he returned his attention to his cake. He had just finished the last bite of cake, when Yukimura leaned towards him.

"Ano, Bunta-kun?"

"Huh?"

Yukimura gestured to the corner of his mouth. "You have a bit of cream right there."

"Sou ka?" His tongue darted out to lick the remnants of cake away. "Did I get it all?"

Yukimura smiled, felinely, and shook his head. "Let me help you, Bunta."

Marui, not noticing the change in tone of his buchou's voice, as well as the expression in those dark eyes, shrugged. "Okay."

His eyes went wide when Yukimura yanked him forward by his tie and licked the smear of cream off.

"Buchou-"

"Wait, I don't think I got it all." Yukimura drew the tip of his tongue over the remaining bit of cream, before kissing Marui square on the mouth. And since the tensai's lips had been parted in surprise, it was a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Marui managed to pull away for a short moment. "Buchou! Sanada-"

"Is an idiot," Yukimura interrupted, before he dragged Marui back for another kiss.

Utterly confused, as well as distracted—for Yukimura was a _very_ good kisser—Marui didn't hear Yukimura's mother announce another visitor, nor did he hear the door to Yukimura's room open. What he _did_ hear, though, was the furious bellow that followed.

"MARUI! WHAT IN KAMI-SAMA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_!"

Marui froze, and let his hands fall from Yukimura's hair—he never noticed when he'd gotten his fingers tangled in the twilight strands—to his sides.

_Oh shit._

Sanada stormed over and dragged Marui away by the back of his collar.

_At least he hasn't slapped me yet._

And then he was lifted up to his tiptoes when Sanada fisted one hand in his shirt and hauled him up, enraged.

_I think I might prefer the slap, though._

"How _dare_ you-"

_KAMI-SAMA! SAVE ME!_

"Genichirou, put him down _now_!"

Marui looked over to the voice of his saviour, as did a scowling, but startled, Sanada. Yukimura did _not_ look particularly happy. There was an upset glint in his indigo eyes, and a frown on his normally serene face. The steel in his voice reminded Marui why Yukimura was still their buchou, regardless of the fact that he was still recuperating from the after-effects of his illness.

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself, Sanada." Still scowling, Sanada reluctantly lowered Marui back to the ground. "Marui, get away from him and come over here." Had the situation not been so dire, Marui would probably have laughed at the way Sanada suddenly just gaped at Yukimura. "Marui…"

Hearing the warning tone in Yukimura's voice, Marui quickly hurried over to the bed. Yukimura rose to his knees and smoothened Marui's crumpled shirt and straightened his askew tie. And then he brushed back a rumpled lock of crimson hair.

"Bunta, are you okay?" Yukimura asked, dark eyes narrowed in concern.

"H-Hai."

"Good." He tugged Marui down a bit by yanking gently on the tie. "I think you'd better go now," Yukimura said with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." He kissed Marui's cheek. "Thank you for the cake. It was delicious."

Marui stood there for a moment, frozen. And then, like a paused tape that had been restarted, he immediately retrieved his bag and all but ran out of Yukimura's room.

* * *

Sanada couldn't help but snarl at Marui as the red-haired, red-faced tensai fled for his life. And after Marui slammed the door shut in his haste, Sanada stalked over to the bed, where Yukimura knelt.

"What was that?" He demanded.

With a defiant glare, Yukimura replied, "That was me kissing Marui."

At a loss for words, Sanada simply stared at Yukimura.

"You could have accidentally hurt him, you know," Yukimura chided.

Sanada snorted in reply. "Seiichi, it wouldn't have been an accident, and if you hadn't stopped me, of _course_ I would have. I enter your room to find you and Marui kissing, how else am I supposed to react?" Sanada scowled at the mental image of Yukimura and Marui that refused to disappear. "What is this about, Yukimura?"

"You forgot!" He hissed, punctuating each syllable with a jab to Sanada's chest with his index finger.

"Forgot? What did I forget?"

Sanada saw Yukimura lean back slightly, and the next the moment, he found a pillow in his face. He peered back at Yukimura, only to find another pillow hurled at him. He blocked its impact with the first pillow, but Yukimura was already reaching for a third. And when even _that_ was gone, he grabbed the nearest available object, which just so happened to be his blue fish. Sanada was surprised when Yukimura didn't turn that into a projectile as well.

Yukimura looked down at the toy absently stroked the furry fabric that made up the fish's covering. "And you don't even _know_ that you forgot anything," he said quietly, lips down-turned and quivering.

The anger and outrage at finding his boyfriend in another's arms faded, and Sanada sat down beside Yukimura. "Ne, Seiichi, I haven't forgotten anything," he said, capturing an indigo lock of curling hair between his fingers.

"Yes, you _have_."

Sanada laid an arm around Yukimura's back and tenderly pulled Yukimura close. "No, I _haven't_. You haven't been feeling well, that's why I couldn't bring you anywhere today."

Yukimura was quiet for a moment, and then he relaxed against Sanada. "You still didn't have to disappear to Hyotei for almost the whole day…"

"Who said I was at Hyotei?"

Yukimura looked up in surprise. "Weren't you? Renji told me that you were going over to Hyotei and that the team would be following you."

Sanada rolled his eyes heavenward in exasperation. "I wish Renji would stop poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Oh." Yukimura looked away. "So you didn't go there because Atobe needed your help?"

"We didn't go to Hyotei. Period. Renji needed to update his data on us, and for some reason—which I now know—he was extremely slow." Sanada leaned down and removed something from his bag. "I made this for you yesterday."

Yukimura took the video cassette, a puzzled look on his face.

"I couldn't bring you to the place, so I brought it to you," Sanada said with a small smile. "Come to think of it, _Renji_ was the one who helped me convert it from a digital recording to this tape. The sneak."

"Oh dear, that means I got Bunta into trouble for no reason."

Sanada tilted Yukimura's chin up with one finger. "Jealous, Seiichi?"

Yukimura blushed the same shade of red as Marui's hair. "Oh, shut up," he muttered, looking away.

Sanada grinned. "I thought so."

"If we watch the tape together, will you stop harping on about that?"

"Okay." He took the tape and inserted it into the player and switched the television on to the correct channel. As it began to play, Sanada whispered in Yukimura's ear, "Jealous."


	2. Shinji X Jackal: chocolate

**A/N:**

Ok, this one is for eiji-kitty-chan on LJ (the underscores refused to show up, so i used hyphens instead), who gave the challenge once upon a fateful MSN convo. Shinji X Jackal with a theme of chocolate. And I _love_ Shinji. I have _never_ written Jackal in his own fic before, and likely never will again, but it was…interesting to type this out. () and now, ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

White Day had just been a few days ago, and Jackal was still in a funk. He _hated_ the Valentine's Day and White Day traditions of giving out sweets and chocolates. His doubles partner loved it, though, and Jackal couldn't blame him. Marui loved desserts and candy, and he always got a huge pile of it on both days. Jackal gazed morosely at his iced mocha and thought back to what he'd gotten on both days. Cumulatively, what he'd received was pathetic at best. He'd gotten more on White Day, but only because he'd, with great difficulty and unease, given quite a few people chocolates on Valentine's Day.

He paid for his coffee and left, taking the half-empty paper cup along with him.

He walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches with a sigh. He wondered why he had picked a _park_, of all places, to mope. This one was full of brightly-coloured flowers, children, and happy couples. He watched the couples walk hand-in-hand, whisper intimately, laugh. He stood up. He'd had _enough_.

He tossed his empty cup in the trash bin, and turned around to leave, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"You should watch where you're going. So many accidents happen because people don't look at where they're going and they bang into other people and sometimes they don't even bother apologizing and I think that's very rude."

Jackal looked down and saw straight raven hair.

"And you're not even apologizing about walking right into me, so you must be quite rude, but I don't remember you being rude at during that match, although I don't think you were very nice either, but I didn't get the impression that you would walk into someone and leave it at that."

Befuddled, Jackal managed out a confused, "I'm sorry," and began to walk away. Who _was_ that weird kid anyway?

"You didn't even ask about Tachibana-buchou, even though it was your kohai who put him in hospital, how impolite."

_Tachibana… Fudomine's buchou? That means that this is…_ Jackal looked back at the dark-haired boy muttering to himself. "Ibu Shinji from Fudomine?"

The nonchalant expression on his face didn't change, and for a moment, Jackal wondered if he'd gotten it wrong. And then he spoke.

"I almost thought you didn't recognize me, which would be annoying, since I recognize you. But you _do_ know who I am after all, so I'm not very annoyed, but I'm still upset that you haven't asked to find out how Tachibana-buchou is doing."

Jackal sighed as the memory came back to him. Right, this was the Fudomine player who, apparently, _really_ didn't know how to shut up. He wondered how Shinji's doubles partner could stand it.

"How is Tachibana, then?" He asked, if only to stop the incessant muttering. "I hope his leg is better."

"Buchou is fine now, thank you for asking, although he's not exactly happy that he had to miss practice for so long while his leg healed. I bet it was a strategy to keep buchou out of action so that his tennis skills would deteriorate. Che, I thought a school like Rikkai would be above that, but apparently, that is not so, since your Kirihara did that to Tachibana-buchou, but he's better now, and his skills have not dropped at all, so your strategy failed."

Jackal resisted the overwhelming urge to slap his forehead in exasperation. He suddenly decided that babysitting Kirihara was _nowhere_ as annoying as the situation he had just gotten himself into.

"We had _no_ such strategy, and that's simply the way that Kirihara plays!" Jackal snorted, getting very irritated not only at Shinji's constant chattering as well as what Shinji as actually saying.

"He should play like that. It's rude to deliberately injure another player, and he shouldn't use tennis for punishment, although I can't see why he would have to punish Tachibana-buchou in the first place. After all, buchou never did anything to him, but then again, some people are like that; you don't have to do anything to them—they'll still be nasty to you anyway."

By then, Jackal was frantic. He rummaged around in his pockets, and then his bag. Anything to shut Shinji up. He was almost contemplating using his tie to gag the Fudomine student when something Shinji muttered caught his attention.

"And there they go again, holding his hand like Kamio belongs to him…stupid Lucky boy…like they think I can't see them, what, I don't have eyes? Didn't even get chocolates back from Akira this year…I bet he stole them away when Akira wasn't looking and that's why I didn't find any in my locker."

Jackal froze in his attempts to find an object with which to gag Shinji. It would seem that his misery had found company. He dug deeper in his bag, now knowing what he was looking for. He produced a small foil-wrapped heart.

"Hey, you want this?" Jackal asked Shinji. "Consider it a peace offering between our schools."

Shinji actually stopped talking, and stared at the chocolate. "But it didn't give you anything on Valentine's Day, so I don't think it would be right for me to accept this, but it's a nice gesture—nicer than what Kamio has done recently-" Jackal had already unwrapped the candy and popped it into Shinji's mouth.

"Here, just eat it."

Shinji let the chocolate melt in his mouth for a moment, and for that short period of time, silence reigned, and Jackal was happy. He was watching a bunch of children play when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down.

"It's only right that I thank you for the chocolate, especially since I didn't give you anything, but I found something in my bag, so I hope you'll accept it as well, but if you don't want it, I understand because it's not wrapped up prettily, but all the same I hope that you-"

Jackal took the trio of Hershey's kisses with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Ano, Jackal-san, I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I don't think it's a very big one, but depending, it could be, so I thought it would be better to ask first or else you might get mad and send your kohai to hit tennis balls at me. I don't think you're that kind of person to do something so petty, but you might get offended and then-"

Jackal sighed. "What is it?" _Anything_ to shut Shinji up. Really.

Shinji yanked on Jackal's tie and brought his hand to Jackal's face. "Kiss me," he murmured, before gently touching his lips to Jackal's.

Jackal froze. He'd never been kissed before, by either a girl _or _a guy. He never knew another guy's lips could feel so soft… And Shinji tasted of chocolate, sweet and warm… But then Shinji pulled away, ending the kiss.

"Thank you," he said, and looked away.

Jackal followed Shinji's gaze and saw Kamio of Fudomine, and Segoku of Yamabuki. Both were staring at him like he had two heads. And then Kamio frowned and stormed off, dragging Sengoku with him.

By the time Kamio was a tiny dot in the distance, Jackal turned back, only to find Shinji walking away.

"Thank you, Jackal-san. I hope you didn't mind it. I think I'll go now, and thank you for your chocolate, it was nice."

Jackal watched as Shinji, too, walked off. And he fingered the little chocolate kisses in his pocket absently.


End file.
